Naruto: Can I Really Be a Hero?
by Krichevskoy
Summary: Three young ninja just entering their chunin level are overwhelmed by the world of the shinobi and the encroaching ninja war. Rated M for graphic fight scenes, not "adult themes." At all.


**I do not own Naruto Guys. But I own the original characters. And some of the story line. Just not background and canon. Yeah, you guys know it all already.**_  
><em>

_Chapter One_

It wasn't easy, the life of a shinobi. It often called for extraneous strain on the body and mind, and filled with lethal ultimatums. What friend do you let go if you can only save one? This is a choice a shinobi must make. If you're comrades are lying in a pool of blood dying and you have to deliver the message to your village, can you leave them to die? This is a choice a shinobi must make. Can you kill you're brothers-in-arms if your village commanded it? This is a choice a shinobi must make. However, it is a life they choose. But will all be strong enough to make the right choice when the time comes?

Vincent Yukimura sat on a rock, staring across the long green field. He often came and sat on this rock, so much so he could swear he was starting to make a dent in it. The field was surrounded by trees on all sides in a circle, making a bowl with a single boulder in the middle. That is where Vincent sat now, soaking up the beauty. The wind calmed him on days he needed to be calm. Today was one of those days.

Tomorrow was the second part of the Chunin exams. Of course, it shouldn't be too hard; Vincent and his team were all exceptional ninja. They were by no means special. Vincent remembered stories of past ninja examinees like Sasuke Uchiha, now a deserter, and Naruto Uzumaki, who at the moment was off training, who were both really 'special' ninja.

Vincent had some special qualities though. He had a kekkei genkai that only people in his family had, Ice-Release. Okay, it wasn't ONLY his family. There was the Yuki clan of the hidden mist village and maybe one more somewhere, but the point was, not many people had this gift. It was one thing that distinguished him from the other examinees. It was on the back of that, however, which is how he managed to get this far. Without his kekkei genkai, he would only have his sword skills and very weak genjutsu, which would not be enough to survive in the world of shinobi.

"VINCENT. WHATCHA DOIN' UP THERE?" Yelled a voice from behind him. It was so shocking he tipped back off his rock and fell hard to the ground. Looking upside down he saw his two team mates; Richard Tachibana, the one who yelled, and Zach Sato, the one with his hand over his face in disappointment. Richard could be a little bit of a hot head. His specialty was Taijutsu and Fire-Release. He was unmatched in hand to hand fighting, and when mixed with his explosive jutsu… Well Vincent never liked close combat with him. Zach was the true special little snowflake. He had an insane amount of chakra control. It was almost scary how easily he could concentrate his chakra. He was working on becoming a medical ninja. Richard came up and picked Vincent up by his blue jacket and set him down on his feet and smiled.

"It's the exams tomorrow. You should get some rest. We're going to need our star team member to make us look good with all his pretty little snow showers tomorrow." Richard smirked. Well, I was resting up on that rock, Vincent wanted to say, but just nodded. He didn't want to be bothered. He usually had a temper, Vincent, and an ice cold feeling of retribution and revenge, but today he let it slide. He would save it for tomorrow.

And that was it. The three members of Team Four walked from the boulder to the edge of the forest, heading back to the village of the hidden leaf. Tomorrow wouldn't be easy. They would have to fight other ninja, from their village and others. Some may die. It was not something to make light of.

**I decided to just end it here. These are the tree main characters. I try to keep them, besides the kekkei genkai, normal ninja. Not Mary Sue's who pull out crazy new moves that can blow up the world and some crap. Just normal guys. Of course special events will happen to them. Otherwise, what would be fun about that? Anyway, review :D**


End file.
